


Brothers Vacation

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Vacation (2015), movies - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: The Griswold brothers are kinda like your normal famley. They fight and make fun of each other. So can James and his brother Kevin get along without causing trouble and will they be closer then before? Only one way to find out.





	Brothers Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I have been the first ti do this story on FF. Im not sure if im the first for this site but i doubt it. Also this is the 30th story I posted on FF 
> 
> I don't own, work for, know anyone who own, or works for Warner Brothers and Warner Brother's Vacation. 

James can't remember when the last time his brother Kevin was nice to him. Kevin have beat him and made fun of him as long as he could remember. Even they had their own room Kevin would just barge in anytime he wanted. One time Kevin walked in on James jacking off and just laughed at how small his dick was. He showed off his dick and it was much bigger then his. From that day James became Kevin's bitch. James was made to suck Kevin's dick and sometimes if Kevin was horny enough would fuck him. The thing is James is not only taller then Kevin but is older too.

"Yah that's it bitch suck my dick make me cum in your mouth."

After months of sucking Kevin's dick James got really good at it. In some way he wanted to be dominated by his younger brother. It did not take long for Kevin to shoot his load into his brothers mouth. James just swallowed his brothers load. Before he knew it Kevin's dick rammed into James's ass. This caused James to moan. At every thrust he would moan. Kevin would fuck faster and harder any time he felt like it which is always. Soon Kevin was on the edge and just came in his brother's ass and then left. That night as James was sleeping Kevin slid his dick into him and fucked him while he was asleep. James never did wake up from it. He just came on his chest without touching himself and as for Kevin he pulled out this time just to cum on his brother's face. Then another idea popped into his head he stared to piss onto James sheets making it looked like his older brother wet the bed. Two days have passed and the family summer vacation is only two days away.

Kevin once again was fucking James hard causing the older boy to moan. Kevin just fucked faster and harder until he came. Once he pulled out he shoved something else in to his brothers ass. That thing happen to be a butt plug that can vibrate using a remote. Kevin soon turned it on and watched James moan to the point James was about to cum but Kevin quickly turned it off and leaving the room. At dinner Kevin would randomly turn on the vibrating butt plug causing James struggling not to moan and turn it off when he thinks James is about to cum in his pants. Kevin turned it on ten times in total. The tenth time did in fact causes James to cum in his pants.

They were soon on their vacation and it was hard for Kevin to fuck his older brother so he had only one option the vibrating butt plug, but that did not last long as the batteries died out. During the trip James saw a cute girl only to get a bag over his head from Kevin. As days went by they found themselves at aunt Audrey and Uncle Stone's house. This was Kevin's chance to replace the batteries. He first replaced the remotes and now all he had to do is wait until night. He did however took some more batteries. That night James was begging for Kevin to fuck him harder and harder. Kevin just smiled knowing that his older brother is his bitch. Once Kevin came into James he kept fucking until he came a second time. Once he pulled out he replaced the batteries of the butt plug he was about to shoved it back in when he saw something.

Kevin soon smiled and grabbed it. James eyes went big as he saw a huge dildo that was bigger than Kevin's dick. He knew what's going to happen next. Kevin just smiled as he started to fuck James with the big dildo going deep as possible to the point he just shoved the whole thing in there. James was fucked so many times he had no problem having Kevin's hand up his ass taking out the dildo.

As the trip was getting near he saw the girl again and found out her name was Adena. After hearing what she had to say about his little brother and him saying taking the high road she was right and went off on him. That night while Kevin was the scared one James and Adena snuck to go somewhere privet. The two made out and she quickly went on her knees pulling down his pants along with his boxers. He was already hard and she just smiled and started to suck away. James just moaned getting his first blow job and it felt amazing to be on the other end of one. The blow job soon led him eating out Adena pussy and she just moaned and squirted three times onto his face. Adena was now ready to be fucked. James smiled and slowly slid his dick into her pussy and started fucking her slowly until she begged to go faster and harder as they made out. She managed to squirt five more times before he was on edge and quickly pulled out where she sucked him tasting her own juice until he came. The two traded info and from that day on when they are not showing off their naked bodies to each other on cam James is fucking and getting sucked by his little brother who is now the bitch.

"Yah little bro you like my dick in your mouth. Suck it good yah."

James soon pulled out and shoved his dick into Kevin's ass and fucked him hard causing Kevin to moan.

"Yah you like that bitch I can tell your dick is hard."

James soon went even faster causing him to come inside Kevin. What they did not know as that James left the camera and Adena saw the whole thing and she was very tuned on as she squirted twelve times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
